


Kriegsrat

by Posteule



Series: de_bingo Runde 3 [3]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, authors or muse, i'm not sure who has it worse, it's a two-sided sadomaso relationship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Posteule/pseuds/Posteule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Autorin verzweifelt an den Vorgaben eines Wettbewerbs. Ihre Musen nehmen das Problem (wieder einmal) nicht ernst genug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kriegsrat

„Kiefernnadeln! Was zum Teufel soll ich mit den verdammten Kiefernnadeln machen?!“

Mit einem donnernden Knall schlug die Tür mit einer solchen Wucht gegen die Wand, dass sie beinahe aus den Angeln gehoben wurde und prompt wieder zu schwang. Im allerletzten Moment konnte eine Hand innerhalb des Raumes sie aufhalten und der erbosten Person Einlass gewähren.  
  
„Nein, wirklich, beantwortet mir das einmal! Was sollen die verdammten Kiefernnadeln?“  
  


 

 

_ Name: Posteule. Beruf: Studentin. Berufung: Selbsternannte Autorin, verifiziertes Fangirl. Stärke: Ist nicht abhängig von Kaffee, Zucker oder einer anderen stimulierenden Droge. Schwäche: Fiktive Charaktere und die Darsteller dieser fiktiven Charaktere (ihren „Babys“). Momentaner Gefühlszustand: … Leicht mordgierig. _

 

 

  
  
„Oh, jetzt reg‘ dich mal wieder ab. So schlimm kann es doch nicht sein. Bisher ist dir doch immer etwas eingefallen.“

 

 

 

_ Name: Anatolia. Beruf: Freiberufliche Muse. Berufung: Posteules schlimmster Alptraum. Stärke: Posteule dazu zu bringen, dass sie zu Potte kommt. Schwäche: Arbeitet nicht gerne und taucht deshalb nur selten auf, „leicht“ sarkastisch, gerne beißend. Momentaner Gefühlszustand: Gelangweilt. _

 

 

  
  
„Ich bin mir sicher, du schaffst das schon. Es ist ein schön neutrales Wort und lässt sich in beinahe jedes Fandom einbauen. Wenn du willst, kann ich ein bisschen herum telefonieren? Mal sehen, wer von den Charakteren bereit ist, dir zur Seite zu stehen.“  
  


 

 

  
_ Name: Luca. Beruf: Muse und Sekretär des „Krie _ _ gsrats“. Berufung: Schlichter. Stärke: Organisiert, loyal und fleißig. Schwäche: Nicht besonders durchsetzungsfähig. Momentaner Gefühlszustand: Beunruhigt. _  


 

 

  
  
Posteule winkte Lucas Bemerkung unwirsch ab und begann, wie ein gefangenes Tier durch den sechseckigen Raum zu tigern. Luca ließ sie dabei keinen Moment aus den Augen und wartete offensichtlich nur auf einen weiteren Ausbruch, während Anatolia entspannt auf einem der vielen Stühle saß, die Füße auf den runden Tisch gelegt und mit einem Tennisball spielend.

  
„Natürlich könnte man das Wort ‚Kiefernnadeln‘ in einem Nebensatz in den meisten Fandoms einbauen. Merlin, Supernatural, Harry Potter, ja, sogar Star Trek – alles kein Problem! Aber eben nur nebenbei und ohne wirklichen Sinn, sodass man den Satz auch einfach weglassen könnte, und das… das ist doch nicht der Sinn der Sache.“

  
Luca, der die Namen der Fandoms eifrig mitgeschrieben hatte und am Überlegen war, ob er den entsprechenden Leuten nicht doch vorsichtshalber eine Nachricht zukommen lassen sollte, schaute auf. Anatolia ließ den Tennisball unbeachtet zu Boden fallen, erhob sich und klopfte sich seufzend den Minirock ab, bevor sie energisch auf Posteule zubewegte, die mittlerweile stehen geblieben war um dramatisch die Arme in die Luft zu werfen. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte sie die Autorin an den Schultern gepackt und Richtung Ausgang gedreht, auf den sie die junge Frau zu stupste. 

  
„Jetzt mal wirklich, du weiß doch genauso gut wie ich, dass es dir absolut nichts bringt, wenn du dich so aufregst, außer vielleicht einen stressbedingten Herzinfarkt Ende dreißig. Wir beide machen jetzt einen schönen Spaziergang durch einen Nadelwald, dann wird dir die rettende Idee zu dem Wort schon kommen.“  
Posteule ließ sich murrend aus der Tür hinaus dirigieren ohne noch einmal zurück zu schauen und bemerkte deshalb auch nicht den vielsagenden Blick, den sich die beiden Musen zuwarfen. Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter Anatolia geschlossen, tippte Luca bereits auf einem kleinen Bildschirm zu seiner Rechten herum, um das eben aufgezeichnete Gespräch transkribieren zu lassen und anschließend hochzuladen.

  
Manchmal fragte er sich, ob sie Musen es den Autoren nicht zu einfach machten, indem sie ihnen die ganze Arbeit abnahmen. Kein Wunder, dass sie so oft Urlaub brauchten.


End file.
